


SuperFamily - Adventures on Parenthood

by ClaDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Is An OverProtective Mama Bear, Aunt Kara Danvers, But Lena Loves Her Anyway, F/F, Kara is a little shit, Kid Fic, Lena Luthor Gets The Family She Deserves, Parents Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaDanvers/pseuds/ClaDanvers
Summary: Sanvers and Supercorp's adventures as their family grows and they learn how to deal with all the changes. Prompts accepted.





	1. A Day At The Beach

“I love the beach!”

“I hate the beach”

“I’d rather be asleep”

“… Why are you guys always such grumpies?” And on that note, Kara took off running, leaving an annoyed Alex, bemused James and offended Maggie and Winn behind to grab everything from the car by themselves.

“Hey! I’m very fun, thank you very much!” Winn yelled after his friend who didn’t bother turn around or acknowledged him in any way. He rolled her eyes and went back to grabbing the different bags, cooler, beach chairs and umbrellas. James began grunting under his breath.

“You guys see them?” Alex asked, standing a couple feet away, looking at the beach with narrowed eyes, one hand covering them against the sun and nervously nibbling on her bottom lip “I don’t see them. Do you guys see them?”

“Babe, chill” Maggie said after she put the cooler on the floor next to the growing pile she, Winn and James were forming “I mean, if Lena had ran off by herself with Remy I’d be concerned too, but Sam’s with them. They’re fine”

“Yeah Alex, stop fretting and come give us a little hand, please?” James asked, closing the – finally – empty trunk and eyeing the giant pile on the floor, potently avoiding the glare the DEO director was sending his way “… We didn’t bring that much stuff last time we came to the beach, did we?”

“Nah. Last time we came to the beach Alex wasn’t a neurotic mother who thinks two umbrellas aren’t enough and one bag can’t fit enough diapers”

“Watch it, Sawyer”

“It’s Danvers-Sawyer to you” Alex tried hard not to smile but the way Maggie was smiling at her didn’t help. She chuckled, playfully pushing her and bent down to grab the two – huge – bags she had brought, struggling to balance it along with her – also abnormally huge – beach purse.

“Can you boys hurry up please? I want to make sure my son is still in one piece”

“Bossy” Winn grumbled but decided to obey after the hard glare sent on his way.

\---

“Look at those fools little Remy, don’t they look silly?” Lena teased, holding the 5 month old to her hip with a sly grin on her lips while watching her four friends struggle to carry all of their stuff.

“Lena Keiran Luthor!” Alex yelled as soon as her eyes landed on her son. She unceremoniously dropped everything she was carrying on the sand (James glaring at the back of her head) and all but stumped angrily to her friend “Where’s Jeremiah’s hat?”

“Wow, chill Mama Bear” The younger bounced the baby on her hip, who was dressed in a black and green full body, long sleeved swimsuit “A little sun won’t kill him, you know? He’s already literally covered head-to-toe and drowning in sunscreen, he’ll be fine” 

“Yeah, Lexie, Remy will be fine with a little sun. It will probably actually do him some good” Sam smiled easily, already wearing only her bikini top and jeans, her white shirt, Lena’s black one and Remy’s green sun hat all grasped in her hand “… Plus, I don’t think he likes it. Kept throwing it out and screaming when we put it back... He actually reminds me quite a bit of Ruby at his age…”

“Let the kid be free, Al, is not like you won’t be forcing him to stay under the umbrella most of the time” Lena rolled her eyes and then looked around, quickly realizing someone was missing “Hey, where’s Kara?”

Winn, who was now trying to help James and Maggie to set up the umbrellas, cleaned his throat and pointed somewhere “You mean that one?”

Everyone turned to where he was pointing and, in all honesty, no one was really surprised at the sight. Lena sighed, Alex rolled her eyes, Winn tilted his head in confusion and Maggie’s laugh could be heard from afar.

“Are you for real, Kara?” Lena yelled, grabbing her fiancée’s attention. Her head popped up and she grinned sheepishly.

“What?”

“Why did you even bother on making me bring a freaking beach towel? God, you’re worse than a kid sometimes” Lena shook her head and Kara shrugged, grin only widening as she flopped around on the sand to lay on her back; dressed only on her bright pink bikini, front already covered in sand, not minding the slightest about all the sand she was currently getting on her hair. 

“… I’m not sorry. I freaking love the beach!” And there she was, Kara Danvers, brilliant CatCo reporter, Supergirl herself, making snow angels in the sand and not minding the slightest about all the weird looks thrown in her way from all sides.

“… I really hate the beach” Maggie declared for, what seemed to be the thousandth time. Sam ran to help the boys to set everything up while Alex took her son from Lena’s arms, who was too busy still watching her lover with a look that was a mix of desperation and amusement. 

“… Don’t you even dream about touching me with all this sand on you, Kara Danvers”

“We’ll see about that, baby”

“Come on, baby” Alex smiled, watching Maggie finally managing to set one of the umbrellas. James was still struggling with his and was only starting to have some success because of Sam taking pity on him and going to his aid. Maggie came closer to her wife and kissed their son on the top of his head “Look at how beautiful the day is! We’re going to have a great time, right Remy?”

“Salty water, bad hair, burning sun, sand sticking everywhere, loud people being annoying…” Maggie began to list, Alex looking at her in amusement while pulling Remy’s hand out of his mouth “… Yeah, I can now totally see how much fun we’ll have! Especially with a 5 month old”

“Oh Maggie, chill” Winn exclaimed, watching in amusement Sam and James struggling with the umbrella “Wasn’t coming here your idea in first place?”

“No. No.” The woman raised a finger, eyes narrowing dangerously and tone darkening “… I made the huge mistake of commenting with SuperSand over there,…” She threw her thumb over her shoulder, pointing at the general direction of Kara “... This week, that I only got to meet the beach for the first time when I was a teenager and I didn’t want the same to happen to Remy. So she decided it was a wonderful idea for us to bring him this weekend and simply wouldn’t take no as an answer”

“… She threatened her” Alex finished with a serious but amused tone and handed Remy to Maggie when the boy made grabby hands at her. Maggie nodded quickly, a somber look on her face. 

“She threatened you?” Sam asked confused, setting up the last umbrella by herself with impressive ease “How did she threaten you?”

“That’s for me to know and you to wonder” Alex laughed, reaching for her son and tickling his belly, the boy squealing in delight.

“Your Mommy is a drama queen, isn’t she Remy-Boy, isn’t she? Yes she is, yes she is” 

“No! No! Kara! I mean it, get away from me! Get away… Maggie, Alex!”

Everyone turned their heads to find Lena – still in jeans shorts and black bikini top – running as fast as she could in her tiny legs from Kara, covered head to toes in sand and a psycho smirk on her lips. Alex blinked slowly and shrugged, as Kara reached the smaller girl and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist from behind.

“Sorry love, no can do” Lena squealed loudly when Kara lifted her from the ground and started running towards the sea. Maggie lifted a hand, waving slowly with a fake smile “Have fun on the salty water with all the sticky sand! Oh, and good luck with the terrible beach hair. And don’t come crying to me when you’re all sun burnt!”

“Alex!” Short limbs and little hands waved around in the air in despair “Maggie! Sam!”

“Bye Lena-Bear! Have fun!”

“Kara, no! Wait, come back here!” Past the little family of three ran a flash of Winn waving around a bottle of sunscreen on his hand “No one goes on the water before putting sunscreen on- Kara!”

\---

“For crying out loud, Alex. We’re at the beach, let the boy at least play in the sand for a little bit” Maggie grabbed Remy from where he was – sitting with some toys on a big blanket under the biggest umbrella by the feet of Alex’s chair. The woman didn’t look up from her book, just raised a warning finger towards her wife.

“You’re the one bathing him and washing all the sand from him” Maggie rolled her eyes and smiled down at Remy when she felt little fingers pocking him on the cheek.

“You already dragged me to the place I dislike the most; nothing can be worse than this”

She made her way to where Kara laid on her tummy – now in a sun towel like a normal person – sunbathing and probably less than a minute away from dozing off. She bent down and held Remy on the air just an inch away from her warm skin and the baby reached out, tiny hands tapping Kara on the back repeatedly as he cooed happily. The woman smiled, eyes still closed.

“Hmm… I feel little hands on my back… Lena, is that you, baby?”

“Haha, so funny Kara” The CEO grumped, sitting on the chair next to Sam and still wrapped in a big towel in the same position she has been for the full half hour it has been since her fiancée decided it was a brilliant idea to throw her in the cold water. It took a total of ten minutes to get her stop shaking and Sam rolled her eyes and grumbled all through it.

“Oh, Remy, hello love” Kara smiled bigger as she sat up on her towel and took the baby in her arms. Remy immediately leaned forwards and she allowed him to lay on his tummy on her towel but on the edge enough so he could grab and play with the sand “… Looks like someone really likes the sand huh?”

“Well, that makes one of us” Maggie groaned and Kara laughed.

“Hey guys!” James called out, running to his friends dragging Winn behind him “There’s a guy over there renting kayaks and floating mattresses! Maybe we could rent it for a couple of hours?”

“Kara!” Winn scolded “Are you still sunbathing? Have you been all this time we were walking? Did you even bother putting some more sunscreen?”

“Winn, I’m a kryptonian, I can’t get sunburn”

“Anyway…” James glared at his friend “Anyone up for renting kayaks or a mattress?”

“No, thank you” Lena peeped up from her cozy spot “There’s no way in hell I’m going back into that cold water”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that, baby” Kara smiled, grabbing her nephew and holding him on his feet when he became bored with his position “… I’m just about done here and then I’m coming to get you”

“Don’t you dare Kara Danvers” Lena narrowed her eyes but Kara just smirked at her. Her eyes widened in mid panic and she turned her head urgently to her left “Alex!”

Alex absently turned the page of her book and didn’t look up “… Your fiancée, your problem, Luthor”

“I like the idea, Jimmy!” Sam went back to the previous subject with a smile “I’m in the kayak idea”

Finally Alex looked up from her book a look of mischievous in her eyes that Maggie quickly caught on, pointing a finger at her and glaring “You’re not putting Remy in a kayak”

“But, babe…”

“No. You want to go, fine. Remy stays here with me where is safe and dry”

“Fine” Alex sighed “… Not even to take a couple of cute pictures?”

Maggie held her glare for a long silent minute and her eyes narrowed even more “… Just for the pictures. Outside the water” Alex smiled in victory.

“I’m not really in a kayak mood” Kara pouted, smiling slightly when Remy bounced on his feet and squealed happily at nothing “… But I think the mattress is a pretty good idea, Jimmy”

“Sound fun. Have fun babe!”

“… You’re coming with me, Lena Luthor”

“In your dreams”

“Yeah, right!”

“Alright!” James clapped his hands “You guys want to go now?”

Kara, Alex and Sam opened big smiles, Lena glared at her fiancée and Maggie sighed and Winn went to look for his giant bottle of sunscreen.

\---

“Come on now, this isn’t so bad, is it?” Kara grinned, standing on the calm shallow where the water barely hit her waist with both hands holding onto the floating mattress, allowing it to float around a bit but not letting it get far.

“Whatever… I’m still mad at you” Lena grumbled, voice muffled from where her face was hidden on her crossed arms. Kara chuckled and playfully slapped her bare bottom covered only by her black bikini. Lena groaned.

“No you’re not. You love it even though you’re too stubborn to admit it”

“Aw Lena-Bear, don’t you look cute all cozy with your little butt on the air? Can I bite you?” Sam teased, laughing when Kara dragged the mattress closer to where she was – even more on the shallows, sitting next to Alex who sat with Remy playing around on the water safely in her arms and Maggie behind her, arms wrapped around her neck and chin resting on her shoulder

“Shut up” Lena complained but didn’t bother to move. If anything, she made a little effort to lift her butt a little and wiggle it teaseling. She heard Sam’s loud laughter and felt a sharp slap on her tight on the opposite side from where Kara stood. She looked down and found a smirking Maggie now standing next to her.

“Stop making Kara drool before Alex kill you both and scoot over”

Lena groaned but complied, sliding closer to where Kara was now kneeling down, still holding the mattress still “Hey, Megs? I thought you hated the sea and refused to come anywhere near it?”

“Still do, Danvers” Alex rolled her eyes, sitting on the mattress and smiling when Alex lifted Remy to it on the free space next to her “But… I mean… Look at him! Did you see his face when we put his feet on the water? It was just… Too much to resist”

“Yeah, but we’re not staying here much longer, as much fun as he’s having he’s still a baby and can’t be on the sun or the water for too long” Alex informed in her best mother-voice and Maggie rolled her eyes good-naturally.

“Such a mommy…” Kara teased with a smile and Alex smiled back.

“Hey! Who’s wetting me?” Lena complained and snapped her head to the side with a scowl. Only to find the giggling face of one Jeremiah Danvers-Sawyer, his wet little hands grabbing at her arm while Alex stood closely, hands around his body to keep him steady “… You’re lucky you’re so cute, Jeremiahr”

“He got everyone wrapped around his tiny little finger, don’t you Remy-boy?” Maggie chuckled and Remy squealed, slapping the mattress and Lena’s arm cheerfully.

“… I’m being attacked, Supergirl, save me!”

“Oh? I thought you were mad at me?” Kara smirked and Lena turned her face to her side. She leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

“Hi guys!” Everyone looked up as Winn and James, each in one kayak stopped a few feet from them and waved “I won the race!”

“Of course you did, you where competing against James” Sam laughed loudly and Alex nodded along.

“… James is a loser!” Kara grinned. James stuck his tongue out at her. She stuck hers back and laughed.

“Anyone wants a turn?”

“Sam and I do!” Lena exclaimed, unceremoniously sliding out of the mattress – right into Kara’s arms, nearly dropping Maggie on the process and causing Alex to tighten her grip on Remy when he lost his balance “Ready for me to kick your ass, Arias? My god, this water is cold”

“Language around Jeremiah, Lena Luthor!” Alex scolded and Kara laughed, wrapping her arms around Lena and kissing her on the temple.

“You’re on, Luthor” Sam stood up and pointed at Remy, a big smile on her face“ You stay here and watch your cool auntie Sam beats you grumpy aunt Lena’s cute butt, little one”

“… She does have a cute butt, doesn’t she?” Kara wiggled her eyebrows and the sound that Lena emitted next let them all know exactly where Kara’s hands under water had wandered to.

“God, stop the sexual actions around me and my son! And if you want him to watch you better hurry, I’m not letting him stay in the water for much longer!” Alex warned. Sam smirked and took off – literally snatching Lena from Kara’s arms and dragging her to where Winn and James were already outside the kayaks, waiting to handing it for them.

In the end Lena needed help to climbing into the kayak – and then to get down from it. Of course Sam teased her unmercifully and sulked for a whole hour when she lost the race to a very smug Lena.

Kara, Maggie and Alex cheered loudly from where they sat on the mattress, Remy being passed from one to the other and James and Winn played in the water, holding the mattress still.

\---

“… Let’s not give Remy a shower again until he can stand on his own two feet, alright?” Alex complained, plopping down on the blankets under the umbrella. Maggie sighed, sitting on her chair all wet and still trying to recover from the traumatic experience that was to wash their son on the beach showers. She finished combing his soft hair and handed him to Alex.

“Don’t let him go back to the sand, please… And put a shirt on, Alex”

“Alright” Alex yarned, keeping an eye on Remy sitting on the blankets next to her playing with a few toys. She took the shirt Maggie handed her and slipped it on “… Do we know where the others are?”

“I think the boys and Sam went to return the kayaks and went on a walk… And Winn forgot his UV shirt…” Maggie pursed her lips. Alex cringed, giving Remy his toy back when he threw it a little too far. “The girls?”

“No idea, but Lena’s with Kara so she’ll stop her from getting on any trouble”

“… If you say so” Maggie shrugged.

“Just pass me a beer from that cooler please and enjoy your book; I got Remy” Alex reassured. 

Maggie smiled and reached into the cooler.

For the next half an hour she got lost into her book, contently in sit comfortably on the shadows with the sounds of her wife and son playing next to her. Until she realized it was too quiet and looked up from her book, an adoring smile spreading on her lips immediately at the scene she found.

Her hand reached for her camera and she took multiple pictures of Alex and Remy sleeping soundly, both with their mouth open and snoring away (Remy’s snore of course way softer than his mother’s) as the little boy drooled away on Alex’s chest.

They didn’t wake up until it was time to go back home.

\---

“I hate you”

“No you don’t”

“The fucking mattress drifted away for one whole hour and you did nothing about it! We could have gotten lost in the middle of the sea and die!”

“Please, I’m Supergirl, we wouldn’t die… Besides, we didn’t get lost in the middle of the sea, did we?”

“No, we just got lost in land – which is almost as bad”

“Oh baby, stop being so dramatic and have fun, it’s a beautiful day and we’re all here together and…” 

“Kara!” Lena cried “This is not funny! My legs hurt and my body is starting to burn and my hair is all messy and…”

“Baby…” Kara smiled and took one step closer to the younger woman, putting her hands on her shoulders gently. She leaned in and kissed her forehead “I’m sorry, okay? You’re right, we had enough adventures for today and you are starting to get a bit red… You feel a bit hot too”

“My legs hurt” Lena pouted and Kara smiled, sliding her arms around her waist, grabbing the bottom of her UV shirt and brought her to a soft kiss. Lena sighed contently once they pulled away, her annoyance from before quickly melting away as she looked up to her lover with a small smile. Kara pepped her face with small kisses and brought her closer, holding her.

“… Think like that… We got a nice story to tell now? Huh?”

“About how we drifted away in an air mattress through the sea until we were at a desert part of the beach?” Lena joked playing with the ends of Kara’s hair while resting her forehead against her shoulder. Kara chuckled lightly and nodded, hands rubbing small circles on the small of her back.

“Well… Let’s maybe not to tell this story to Alex though, huh?” Lena laughed but nodded, leaving a kiss on Kara’s collarbone and sighed as she pulled away. Kara grinned at her and turned around, bending down for Lena to climb on her back. 

“Kara, what…”

“You said your legs hurt? Hop up, baby”

“Kara…” Lena shook her head, heart warming at the sweet gesture 

“Hop up, Lena Luthor. We’re almost there anyways, come on. Hop up!”

Lena decided against arguing and finally hopped up. Her arms wrapped around Kara’s neck gently while Kara’s arms hooked around her tights securely. She waited until Lena settled and made sure her grip was tight enough before she easily began to make the rest of the way back.

Lena laid her head against her shoulder and hid her face on her neck the whole time.

\---  
“Oh my God!” Kara yelled as soon as she reached her friends, startling the five that were starting to wrap up their things and the nearly asleep girl on her back “Winn, what the hell happened to you?”

“Holy shit!” Lena’s mouth opened when she lifted her head to look at what her fiancée was referring to. Kara started laughing and put her back on her own feet.

“Haha, very funny Kara” Winn rolled his eyes “Your fiancée looks all red too”

“Not like you, she doesn’t” Sam piped up and Winn glared.

“While he was too busy making everyone put sunscreen on through the day, he not only forgot to put it on himself but also forgot his UV shirt before our walk” James explained with a smirk. Kara laughed harder and Lena shook her head sympathetically.

“Where the hell were the two of you?” Alex fumed with a scowl on her face and a sleepy Remy on her shoulder. Lena immediately stopped laughing and Kara shrugged, walking towards her sister and kissing her on the cheek.

“Who cares? We’re here now right?” She skipped away to her clothes and Alex let out a breath, rolling her eyes and looked down at her son.

“Please never grow up”

Lena shrugged with a sheepish grin and also went to find her clothes.

They finished grabbing all their stuff and put everything away on the trunk of the rental van.

Remy, Lena and Kara slept all the way back, Sam texting Ruby and getting to know what her daughter was up to on her camping trip and Winn whined any anything that came anywhere near to touch him.

He whined the rest of the following week and everyone thought they would go insane.

Maggie framed the picture of Remy and Alex sleeping but decided that her favorite was the one of the whole family by the kayaks before they went into the water.

It was on the background of her computer for a whole year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I originally posted this story with a few changes in my other account in a different fandom and have many one-shots like this stored away in my computer, so let me know if you'd like to read more about the adventures of the SuperFam and their kids! Oh, and English is not really my first language, so take it easy on me


	2. Halloween and  Birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Important thing to know before reading this chapter: James and Maggie share the same birthday and that day just happen to be Halloween. Hope you enjoy it!

“Isn’t this the most adorable thing you’ve ever seen?” Kara cooed stupidly, admiring the small green costume in her hands. Her head popped up when she got no response and turned to her left, eyes narrowing in annoyance at the other woman “Alex!”

“Hmm?” She looked up from her phone, releasing her bottom lip from its trapped place between her teeth, and forced a smile, trying to look innocent “Oh yeah, it’s so freaking cute! I can’t wait to see Remy in it”

“Alex” Kara rolled her eyes with an annoyed huff “I thought you said you were going to start working less”

“And I am!”

“Just because you’re not at the DEO, doesn’t mean you’re not working” Kara’s eyes landed on the phone still clasped in her hands pointedly and it was Alex’s turn to roll her eyes, crossing her arms above her chest defensively.

“And how you know I wasn’t texting Maggie? Or one of the boys?”

“Alex, really?” Kara raised an unimpressed brow “Lena’s with Maggie and Remy at the mall; I can assure you texting is the last thing on their mind. And Winn’s with Lyra and James’s at a meeting at CatCo; I’m sure neither of them are even allowed to have their phones”

“Alright, then maybe I’m texting mom!”

“No you’re not! You’re a workaholic!”

“I’m not a workaholic! You wife’s a workaholic!” Alex exclaimed offended, loud enough to earn a few glares around the crowed costume store “… And maybe I am texting mom! Or Sam… Or Lucy… Or some of my other friends! I have other friends too, you know?”

“Alex…” Kara sighed and turned back to the counter, smiling politely at the seller lady brought the last three of their costumes, resting it on the growing pile on the counter.

“You know what? Okay, fine, that’s work. But so what? I still got out early, even before you and Lena did and I’m here now, am I not? So what if I have periodically updates on the meantime?” Alex huffed, gesturing wildly with her hands. Kara looked up from the costumes with an annoyed look of ‘really?’

“Lexie, that’s the thing; one thing being Supergirl has taught me is what, if you’re not here in here” She tapped her index finger a little harder than necessarily on the other’s forehead, who groaned and rubbed the offended spot “… You might as well not be here at all”

“Why is everybody on me all the time about how much I work? I don’t see anyone scolding Lena anymore, she works way more than I do!”

“Exactly” Kara chuckled dryly, lifting a baby green costume and studying it with a small smile “You’re so absent even when you’re there that you didn’t see us being on Lena’s case just as much as we’re on yours. By the way, she cut her hours at L-Corp almost in a half and reduced her hours at Cat-Co as well, James’s also reducing his hours as better as he can, Sam worked with Lena a schedule that optimizes not only Lena’s time but hers as well, so she’s also off more often and Winn stopped pulling night shifts unless it’s strictly necessary. Where have you been while all of this was happening?”

Alex’s mouth opened and closed in lost and her eyes widened in realization. She has been going into work early and staying late most of days, completely obsessing over making the sure the city is safe, that no major threat that could endanger Supergirl arises, that no other maniac attempts on her sister-in-law’s life, that her family is safe.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought” Kara shook her head disapprovingly and then sighed, turning the very short costume to the other to see “You think they got this one size too small or is this the right one she tried on? I think is a bit too short, don’t you…”

“Is this Lena’s?” Alex’s jaw dropped comically and Kara hummed, eyes studying the tiny piece of cloth instead of looking at the other woman.

“Mhmm” Kara chuckled but put the costume on the pile she was putting the ones she had already checked anyway “Eh, she’s tiny so it’s probably right”

“… You just want an excuse to stare at her ass, all night long. Just remember that there will be other people at the party; everyone will be able to stare too”

Kara’s shoulders tensed up and Alex didn’t have to look up from her inspection on the next costume to know it. She smirked, lifting the baby pink large footie pajamas, laying it on her front and turning around to show it to Kara. She raised an amused brow.

“Is this…”

“Yup” Alex chuckled and Kim laughed loudly, watching the costume also make it to the ‘ok’ pile.

“He’s going to look adorable” 

“Yeah, start teasing him now. Poor guy though, we’re making him go through it on his own birthday” Alex chuckled, lifting a baby blue nightgown costume and wiggling her eyebrows at Alex “Here’s Maggie’s”

“Cute” Kim smiled, knowing the costume would indeed look very cute on the other woman, even with her 7 month old bump. She couldn’t wait to see the though, all mighty Maggie Sawyer Danvers in it. 

“… You know, next time we’re supposed to come to choose our costumes, I’m not letting you and Lena come alone anymore”

“Why not?”

“Because, tomorrow’s party is supposed to be a family friendly party; you’re not supposed to show up in tiny little slutty costumes; this is not a college party”

Kara shrugged and grabbed the green costume from Alex’s hand, holding it in front of her body with a smirk “… Is not that tiny…. Not as tiny as Lena’s anyway”

Alex sighed deeply and rolled her eyes. She looked up at the seller lady and nodded at her, thanking her and grabbing the three smaller costumes, leaving Kara to struggle behind her to carry the four bigger ones. She laughed and just kept going when she heard the telltale sounds of Kara running into something behind her.

\---

“I still don’t understand how you get to be the glorious, big, bad Captain Hook and I got stuck being a fucking baby in a footie pink pajama”

Alex laughed loudly, adjusting the big hat on her head and standing just a little bit taller with a smug smirk plastered on her face “I’m the one with the hormonal pregnant wife, remember? And watch your language; she catches you cursing anywhere near where Remy can hear and she’ll kill you. Slowly and painfully”

“I also find those costumes strongly disturbing” Winn grumbled, adjusting his fake glasses and hat simultaneously, looking absolutely adorable on the too big white social shirt that was long enough to reach his knees and cover all of his black shorts.

“Well, Schott, if I’m being forced to be a sweet little pre-teen in her nightgown,” Maggie walked into the living-room, dressed in her blue nightglow with a navy blue big hair tie holding half of her hair up, leaving it dropping in beautiful raven waves on her shoulders. She was also balancing a tiny Peter Pan on her hip, despise her ever-growing bump making the task slightly harder “You’ll have to suffer with me”

“Doesn’t make it any less disturbing”

“Well, not more disturbing that the probably reason why Tiger Lily and Tinker Bell are running late” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, passing her little Peter Pan to the horrified looking Captain Hook’s waiting arms. She groaned and threw her son in the air, earning a sharp slap on her arm from her wife “Don’t do that!”

“Outch, babe, don’t worry. He can fly, right Peter Pan?”

Remy giggled and clapped his hands happily, nodding at his mother with a big toothy grin on his face “F’y Mommy, f’y! Up, up, ‘way!”

Alex’s face turned into a scowl “I take it back. Let’s never have Kara babysitting him again”

Maggie rolled her eyes and Jason took Remy from Alex, beginning to spin around, holding Remy as if he was flying and the boy kept squealing in delight.

“Hey! Why are Tiger Lily and Tinker Bell late? Did they get stuck in traffic or…Oh” He interrupted himself, the raise of a suggestive brow from his friend being enough of an answer to him. He looked up blankly and stared at nowhere “… That is quite disturbing”

As if in a cue, the doorbell rang and Maggie rushed to open it, rolling her eyes playfully as the sheepish smiling due standing in there, trying to look as innocent as they possible could in their very tiny costumes (Lena’s considerably very smaller than Kara’s). Kara’s smile widened when she saw her and she jumped forwards, mindful of Maggie’s bump as she threw her arms around her in a tight hug.

“Happy birthday, Wendy! I love you!”

“Yeah, yeah, everybody knows that. And this marks the twenty-first time you wish me happy birthday today” Maggie said with a mock annoyed tone. Lena laughed and Kara let go of her, running into the house screaming loudly ‘Happy birthday, Boss-man’ followed by the tell tales sounds of James’s gasp, letting the two still at the door know she had all but tackle on him. Maggie chuckled and Lena smirked.

“Hello there, Wendy. Anyone told you yet that ‘pregnant’ looks great on you?” The Indian Princess look alike wiggled her eyebrows playfully and Maggie smirked, urging her inside and closing the door behind her.

“Well, I don’t know Tiger Lily; did anyone tell you yet that hickeys look very suggestive on you?” Lena laughed, a small red tingle on her cheeks ad her hand shot up to cover the dark mark on the left side of her neck “I’m surprised Tinker Bell doesn’t has a matching one, actually”

“Try looking a little lower” Lena smirked, any trace of shyness suddenly gone and replaced with smugness as her eyes wandered to the lower bare parts of her lover once they reached the others. Maggie laughed.

“Damn, Little Luthor” Lena just shrugged and all curious eyes were suddenly on them. They decided to ignore them and Lena made her way to James, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and smirking at him. James already knew what was coming.

“Hey, Jimmy, how does it feel turning 27 in a pink footie? Where’s you bear, by the way! Can’t forget the teddy bear; is very an important feature of your beautiful costume”

“Lena Luthor, you’re a terrible human being” James pouted and Lena raised her perfect sculpted eyebrow.

“You know, sometimes my Luthor genes shine through”

“Alright guys, is everyone ready?” Maggie asked, looking between her family and the time on her phone. Everyone nodded and she squirted her eyes “… Anyone needs to go to the bathroom before we leave?”

“Oh!” Winn jumped, handing his umbrella to Maggie – who was the closest person to him – and took off, running towards the downstairs bathroom. Alex chuckled and landed her eyes on a distracted Maggie. She raised a brow.

“You too, Margaret; go on the upstairs bathroom”

“What?” Maggie quipped, looking at her wife in confusion “But I don’t have to go?”

“You will soon enough” Alex gave a knowing smile and Maggie opened her mouth to argue before giving up and handing the umbrella to Lena “I’ll be right back”

“How about you, Tiger Lily?” Kara smirked “Wanna go too? I can escort you to the bathroom if you want, make sure no big bad pirate comes after you…”

“Don’t you dare, Kara Danvers Zor-el” Alex glared and James laughed, earning a confused look from the tiny Peter Pan still quietly on his hip. Hook’s eyes ran through the other occupants of the room and gave them all a very long hard look “Are you all sure you don’t have to use the bathroom before we leave?”

“Please, Alex” James rolled his eyes “We’re not kids, we can survive a half hour drive. And if any of us happen to want to pee, there will be bathrooms there. Stop being like this”

“… Is a forty-five minutes long drive, more depending of the traffic” Alex supplied also with a raised brow, staring hard especially at Lena. The CEO, who was known to interrupt road-trips on the worst possible places due her tiny bladder issues, nibbled down on her bottom lip and looked around the people around her. She sighed and handed Winn’s umbrella to Kara.

“Alright, I’ll try to go… Just in case” She rolled her eyes and started climbing up the stairs, ignoring the roar of laughter she left behind.

“Are you sure you don’t need any help, baby?”

“Kara!”

\---

“I love Halloween” Winn stated with dreamily as he and Kara walked around the huge candy table; each of them with already heavily filled plates in their hands. She nodded along, humming happily as she added more chocolate sweets on her own.

The party they decided to attend on this Halloween (which was also James’s and Maggie’s birthday) took place at one fancy private club that Lena was a member and had managed to get enough invitations for the six of them plus Remy.

It was indeed a family friendly party, filled with kids running around, dancing on the dance floor and playing on the play structures, but also filled with adults of all ages, talking, drinking, laughing and dancing. There was also a lot of free food – mostly of all, free candy – and free drinks.

Kara was currently on her second round at the candy table while Winn was in his first. James was sitting on their table, taking a break from all the dancing Lena had practically forced him to do (she really just wanted to laugh at the huge man dancing around in a pink onesie) and sipping onto his drink. Maggie was playing around with Remy on the play structures and Alex and Lena were at a dark private room that was basically a dance floor for adults only, where most of the alcohol drinks were being served.

Alex was already slowing down on her drinking, having taken a note on how her sister-in-law was already swinging lightly on her feet and distracting her from going to grab yet another drink by dragging her back to their table. Kara had already gotten rid from her wings (they were on the table by Winn’s umbrella, James’s teddy bear and Alex’s hat and fake hook).

“Hey babe” Kara greeted, bending down to give a quick kiss on Lena’s lips who smiled dreamily in response. Winn pulled the chair next to James to sit down while Kara sat across from them, Lena between Alex and her and dove into her sweets with a loud moan of contentment “So, are you guys enjoying your birthday?”

“Very much so, thank you” Maggie stated, getting back on the table with Remy and stealing food from Winn’s plate “Fuck, those things are delicious… Alex, try the pumpkin one mixed when the peanut butter cream”

“… Hm, I’d rather not, thank you” Alex eyed the food with wonder for a moment. Then he turned to James and smiled “What about you, James, are you enjoying the party?”

“Yeah, it’s a nice party” James smiled genuinely, “… But the best part of today was definitely getting to spend it with you guys”

“Aw, you’re are too cute” Alex teased, pulling a face watching her wife shove another candy down her throat. Not-pregnant Maggie would probably be one step away from killing herself by now, not because of the strange looks she was getting but because of the monstrous amount of calories she was putting in her body. Pregnant Maggie, however, couldn’t give a better damn.

“Dude, stop stealing my food!” Winn complained “There’s many tables over there with all kinds of food and candy and…” Winn trailed off when the tiny Latina dressed as Wendy gave him a death glare.

“Kara, let’s go dancing” Lena slurred, getting up from her chair and plopping down on her fiancée’s lap, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and smiling. Kara smiled at her with a mouthful of candy and Lena groaned, pushing her face away “gross, Kara, gross”

“I’m sorry” Kara laughed, swallowing and pulled Lena closer by her middle “And I don’t think it’s a good idea, baby, this is a family party and if I go there, dancing with you on this costume…”

“Kara!” Alex squealed “Innocent ears around!”

“Oh, sorry, Remy boy” Kara smiled and tickled her nephew’s tummy, the boy happily munching on some candy on his Mama’s lap.

“I meant myself!” Alex rolled her eyes and Lena laughed hysterically.

“How much did she drink?” James asked and Kara glared.

“Not much” Lena grumbled, eyes closed and arms resting above Kara’s around her waist, completely ignoring James “I had the same Alex had” Alex shook her head slowly, mouthing ‘did not’. Kara hummed and nodded.

“Is she drunk?” Winn inquired with wide eyes “Is Lena Luthor drunk?” Kara shook her head, waving her hand dismissively.

“Just a bit tipsy; She just had a couple too many, she’s okay”

“She’s definitely not drunk” Maggie sassed “Drunk Lena is a pain in the ass, not a cuddly little cute thing sitting in only one place and being quiet”

“My eyes may be closed but I can still hear you, Sawyer” Lena murmured, earning her an eye roll she didn’t see.

“And don’t call my girl a pain in the ass” Kara defended, protectively tightening her hold on Lena’s waist. 

“Can we stop the bad words around little ears, please?” Alex glared.

“Oh, now are you talking about Remy or yourself?” James joked and got a elbow on his chest at his efforts. 

Lena laughed the loudest at his grumpy whining.  
Remy became soon restless and James got up with him, going off to the main dance floor and everyone else was quiet for a while, Maggie and Kara devouring their sweets (Winn officially gave up on his plate and got up to serve a new one, that he was forced to share with Alex) until Lena’s giggles brought all eyes to her. She pointed at the main dancing floor, smiling.

“Look at Remy dancing and James looking stupid” She laughed again and everyone turned to look at where she was pointing.

Surely enough, surrounded by a lot of also dancing kids, were the man-baby and Peter Pan, dancing to the beat of the music. Or somewhere close to it.

Remy was jumping around, clapping and stopping every now and again to cheer happily, making cute little dancing movies. James, stinking out like a sore thumb among all the little children and not minding it the tiniest bit, was dancing along, making silly little moves that got Remy laughing and trying to copy him. Everyone brushed out laughing when James made a show of shaking his butt and Remy copied him, looking cheeky as ever.

Maggie suddenly forgot all about the food she was so passionate about and began to shuffle into her huge purse looking for her beloved camera. She miraculously found it quickly and shot out of her seat, running to the dancing floor in all her pregnant glory, Alex right on her tail. The scene was at the very least amusing.

James spotted her right away – how could he not? She was a pregnant lady wearing a shining baby blue long nightgown with a big bow on her hair running among a bunch of children – and improved his dramatic dancing, making faces at the camera and causing Remy to do the same. Maggie cracked up when Alex decided to join them and took a nice picture of Captain Hook and Peter Pan doing exaggerated ducky faces.

“You know… Sometimes I think about maybe a close future isn’t a bad time to have a baby…” Lena spoke out of nowhere and paid no mind when her fiancée chocked on her food. 

“Close future? Exactly how close are we talking about?” Lena shrugged and reached for a doughnut finger from Kara’s plate “Lena?”

“Let’s go dance!” The CEO jumped up, grabbing Kara’s hand and pulling her along “Winn, come on! Let’s take some pictures with the family”

\---

Per usual after a tiring outing of any kind, Lena and Remy were asleep by the time they got safely buckled into their seats on the backseat of the Sawyer-Danvers’s car, Lena’s head resting comfortably on Kim’s shoulder (who, for once wasn’t asleep as well) while Remy’s rested to the same side, against conches of his car seat. Alex was driving and,   
surprisingly, Maggie was also passed out on the passenger’s seat.

“… Once the baby’s here…” Kim started absently, eyes glued on the passing trees outside her window “… Lena and I won’t be able to ride with you guys”

“Yeah… At least while we don’t buy the SUV Maggie wants” Alex commented, eyes never leaving the road. Kara watched her for a moment, an amused grin on her lips.

“You became quite the careful driver after becoming a Mom, didn’t you Lexie?” Alex smirked, eyes shifting to the review mirror.

“Well, if I recall correctly, I’m not the family’s bad drive, am I?” Kara stuck her tongue out and Alex laughed, becoming serious the next moment looking at her sleeping son for a beat of a moment, going back to the road just as quickly.

“Parenthood has its ways to change you, Kar. You just wait and see”

“Yeah… Wait and see” Kara smiled and dropped a gentle kiss to her fiancée’s hair.

Their wedding date was approaching fast and in a week it would be only a shy month away. One week from now and Kara will be just a month away from saying ‘yes’ to her whole future. One week from now, she would be one month away from making Lena hers for real, forever.

She smiled.

She couldn’t wait.


End file.
